Ain
by relevedemipointe
Summary: "Clarke is mine. I will keep her safe." - Lexa
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lexa clenched her fists in frustration. She paced from the foot of her throne, to the edge of the velvet carpet, then back again. Every few minutes, Lexa would stomp particularly hard for a couple of steps to express her anger, then take her place on the throne with gritted teeth. /span/p
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unfortunately, Lexa would be back on her feet again soon enough./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Octavia knew not to intervene when Lexa was in this mood, but the commander had been doing the same thing since she received the news this morning, and the sun had almost reached its summit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Lexa..." Octavia started, trying to break the tension again, but closed her mouth as Lexa turned to look at her with a murderous gaze. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What had happened was partly her fault, but there was no stopping the princess once she had her mind on something. Lexa knew that, but she simply chose to ignore her own logic sometimes. Either way, Lexa was furious, and Octavia was pretty sure that the consequences would be unpleasant. Not that she would have chosen differently. She was sure nothing bad would happen to her, but Octavia was forced to endure the silent punishment of being held back after all the others had left for now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A few more paces of silence ensued before the commander finally spoke, more to herself than anyone in particular./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Where is she? Are our fastest riders not fast enough?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm sure they are doing their best…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Well, their best is not good enough!" Lexa flared up, taking her anger out on the table in front of her with two pounding fists. Octavia flinched at her sudden outburst, then softened her voice as she noticed how Lexa's fists were trembling slightly against the dark wood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Lexa… she's going to be okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lexa took a deep breath, before she said in a controlled voice, "Send more."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We sent out ten riders…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I said SEND MORE!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, Heda…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Just then, a sharp knock on the door broke the tension between Lexa's gaze and Octavia's slightly bowed head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A party of ten walked into the room in two rows of five, flanking the one girl who could calm the sun's rage. Her bright blond hair was illuminated with a strand of pastel pink, with a smudge of dirt across her cheek, but the same unwavering gaze in her blue eyes. As she walked into the room with her hands tied behind her, Clarke gave the girl in front of her a hateful stare as the latter's heart began to soften./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Heda, we found her near the borders of the Ice Nation. We got out before anyone spotted us," the leader of the group said after a bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Leave us." Lexa said with a quick acknowledgement of her head. The group bowed and retreated at her command. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You, stay." She hissed at Octavia who tried to sneak out, knowing the carnage that was about to follow. She had been witness to one too many of their arguments, and it almost always didn't end well for her. As the doors closed shut, Octavia pressed her lips together and took a small step back, hoping the distance could shield her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why? Why did you run away?" Lexa said as she approached Clarke. Her eyes clearly upset, but her voice would not break. The relief in her heart almost taking away the pain of her anger, but she was angry. She was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clarke glared at Lexa, struggling with her restraints in frustration, before turning her face away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She was not a child. She did not need Lexa to treat her like one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lexa felt a twinge in her heart as Clarke looked away, the kind which she hated the most because she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She tried her best not to flare up. Not at Clarke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Clarke…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clarke bit her lip, still keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the ground. Clarke knew that tone. It was the same endearing voice that called her name the time she got mauled by a bear. The soft side of Heda that brewed the richest, and most disgusting broth of her to drink. The apology when Lexa forced her to swallow it. The sweet lullabies that soothed her even though Lexa insisted that she could not sing…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clarke refused her feelings. She was not going to give in this time. So she did not reply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"In the corner of the room, Octavia took a deep breath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Octavia."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The softness in her voice turned cold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Take Clarke to her room. Make sure she doesn't leave her room until I say so. Don't mess it up this time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, Heda." Octavia replied as she came forward to take Clarke by the hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""And remove her restraints once she's in her room." Lexa added with a kinder tone, eyeing Clarke before looking to Octavia who nodded in acknowledgement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Come on, Clarke. Let's go." Octavia whispered to her friend, tugging her back gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unfortunately, Clarke never went down quietly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So that's it? You're going to lock me up whenever I disobey you?" Clarke snarled as she met the flicker in Lexa's eyes with coldness of her own again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Octavia sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You told me that you wanted to visit your people, and despite every sense of reason, I allowed you to." Lexa said hardheartedly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You allowed me? They are MY PEOPLE…He was MY FRIEND." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clarke's voice heightened, but Lexa tried to keep it down. The twinge in her heart was feeling worse and Lexa could not understand why Clarke was being so unreasonable. All she was trying to do was to keep her safe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I told you, I will find out who did it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""When? Once all thirteen clans vote on it and another few of my people are dead?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lexa exhaled loudly and felt her nails bite into her palms with how hard she was clenching her fists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""SOMEONE… is out there KILLING sky people and here you are being stupid and rushing to the Ice Nation," she breathed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So I'm stupid now?" Clarke retaliated and the quiver in Clarke's eyes made Lexa immediately regret her words. She took a small step towards Clarke, raising her hands in to touch her, but Clarke backed away from her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Clarke, I'm…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No. You're right. I'm stupid. You don't even care about my people. You know what? You can join the others and murder my people as you like, because that's all you'll ever know how to do." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clarke paused to take a breath, before continuing with slight difficulty, "Lexa kom trikru. You and I…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She pressed her lips together, struggling to swallow the words she didn't mean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ugh! Go float yourself!" she finally growled, breaking away from Lexa as she stormed towards the doors./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Clarke…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Clarke!" Lexa called out again as she watched her the girl she loved walk away from her, wanting to run after her and hug her, but for some reason was at a complete loss as for what to do. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Don't worry, I'll look after her," Octavia said as emphatically as she meet Lexa's eyes before rushing quickly after Clarke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As she watched Octavia disappear behind the slightly ajar door, two tears rolled down Lexa's cheeks as hurt filled her unknowing heart. She walked slowly back to her throne and sat on it quietly, curling up slightly as she gave her emotions a moment to take her./span/p 


End file.
